1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for use in a personal computer, a cellular phone, and other apparatuses, to an electro-optical device using the mounting structure, and to an electronic apparatus using the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, used as a display device in an electronic apparatus (e.g., a personal computer or a cellular phone) is known. In the liquid crystal device, electronic components, such as semiconductor elements, can be mounted by tape automated bonding (TAB).
However, with TAB, poor connection between leads (terminals) of electronic components and electrically connected leads (terminals) tends to occur because of a break occurring in the leads.
One approach to addressing this problem is to form a mounting structure for mounting a semiconductor element on a lead frame such that, among outer leads in the semiconductor element, at least leads at both ends of each side have a width larger than the width of other outer leads (see, for example, JP-A-4-188740, in particular, at lines 6 through 3 from the bottom of the upper right column on page 2 and FIG. 1).
Although this technique can reduce a stress on leads in a semiconductor element bonded by TAB and facilitate prevention of a break occurring in the leads, when a flexible substrate is connected to, for example, an electro-optical panel by TAB, depending on a pressure on leads (terminals) at connections, different connection conditions may cause partial poor connection at each connection.